


Eternal

by AzMoAn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ban and Elaine Story, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: This has been sitting deep in my pile of unfinished stories from last year. I polished it up a little and this is the final result. Hope you guys enjoyed it!





	Eternal

"A sip adds ten years. A swallow adds a hundred. Drink it all, and you will live forever~" Roman Torchwick climbed the large tree aiming for the prize that rested at the top.

He knew he wouldn't live forever, no one did. And while he had started to pick up the pace in his crimewaves, he had also started to hear about a certain elixir that would let him live forever. Leaving Neo in charge, the crime lord had gone off to find it.

And here he was. Climbing a giant tree in the middle of a forest.

He reached the top of the tree and looked around, waiting for the fearsome guardian that was rumored to live there, to stop him.

_Guess that part's a myth._ Roman thought of the stories he'd heard on his travel. He looked down when his cane was taken out of his hand. _Who_...

"I don't think this is a place for you to be, little girl." Roman said to the small girl in a red hood that held his cane. She ignored him and seemed to float around to face him.

"You were going to take the elixir right?" The girl asked. Roman raised an eyebrow. "Then you aren't welcome here."

She took floated back, then shot foreward and sent him flying out of the tree.

* * *

 

"How are you back already!?" Ruby asked as Roman began climbing the tree for the tenth time. He had slight scratches from where his aura had failed, though they were beginning to heal and vanish.

"It's not like I can get hurt that badly." Roman said running his hand through his messy hair. "My aura stops any injuries."

"So if I break this aura of yours, then you won't come back." Ruby said.

"Well-" Ruby didn't wait for his reply. She raised her hand and sent him flying back into the forest below.

* * *

 

Roman landed on the ground, his aura taking away pain that he would have felt. He glared up at the tree.

"I'm taking that-Where is my cane?!"

* * *

 

How long had it been since the last time someone had tried to steal from her? Ruby wondered as she twirled the cane she had taken from the thief. Leaves rustled at the edge of the tree and Ruby stared as the same thief from before climbed up. She dropped the cane. The thief said something about the cane being special, but she ignored it.

"Why are you back?!" Ruby shouted.

"Because I want that elixir." The thief replied. "And you took my cane that I need." As soon as the thief was standing on the tree, Ruby threw his cane at him and blew him back off the tree.

"You aren't getting that elixir." Ruby said, sending the thief farther away from the tree.

She heard him shout a curse as he vanished into the sea of trees below.

* * *

 

A few branches stopped Roman's fall, but also broke his aura. The orange haired man brushed dirt and branches off his jacket and looked up at the tree. This was somewhere around his twentieth try getting that elixir. That little girl was doing a good job keeping him away. He thought about her as a hindrance, but now he had respect for her.

_Little Red._..Roman thought. _This time I'm taking that elixir from you._

He pointed Melodic Cudgel at the tree and fired.

* * *

 

Ruby heard the sound gunfire echo in the forest and looked at the elixir that shook in its small chalice.

"I'm taking that elixir." Roman stood at the edge of the tree, his weapon pointed at her.  
Ruby raised her hand ready to blow him off again, but then the edge of his cane flew off. Ruby blinked, surprised, then heard Roman laugh.

"Well I got it." Roman smiled holding up the silver chalice. "I think immortality will suit me don't you think?"

"No!" Ruby screamed. Her eyes glowed, Vines appeared and wrapped around Roman's wrists, legs, and neck stopping him from moving.

"What the?" A vine took the chalice out of his hands and placed it back on it's pedestal.

"Why are you so determined to take this elixir?" Ruby asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Are you that determined to destroy this forest?"

"Destroy the forest?" Roman looked at the girl confused. "I'm just trying to become immortal."

"That elixir," Ruby pointed to it. "Is what keeps this forest alive. Drinking all of it will drain the forest of it's life and it'll die."

"That so." Roman looked at the black haired girl then back at the overflowing chalice. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Then I guess I have no choice. I'm not drinking it."

"What?" Ruby took a step back, then composed herself. _He's probably lying. He's a thief. He does this all the time. I can just read his mind._

Ruby glared at him and focused on reading his mind.

_Well this ruins everything. A lot of wine I enjoy comes from this forest. Not to mention how angry Neo will be if she found out I doomed a forest and hurt a kid._

"You...really aren't going to take the elixir?" Ruby asked.

Roman looked at her. "No, Red. I'm not. Contrary to what you believe, I'm not one of the humans who goes around destroying nature."

"You look like one though." Ruby said slowly.

"And that's your mistake. How long have you been here?" Roman questioned.

"A few years give or take." Ruby replied. She waved her hand and the vines dropped him to the ground. "My sister's out on a journey. I don't know when she's coming back."

"..." Roman stood then started thinking. "Alright. Get ready for some company."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting deep in my pile of unfinished stories from last year. I polished it up a little and this is the final result. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
